vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thresh
|-|Thresh= |-|Dark Star Thresh= Summary |-|Original Lore=Sadistic and cunning, Thresh is a restless spirit who prides himself on tormenting mortals and breaking them with slow, excruciating inventiveness. His victims suffer far beyond the point of death, for Thresh wreaks agony upon their souls, imprisoning them in his lantern to torture for all eternity. |-|Event Horizon Lore=A cosmic nightmare who worships the all-consuming Dark Star, Thresh vows to feed the whole of existence to his "god" until all matter, time and thought are erased. His work will be complete when nothing remains, freeing him to finally leap into the singularity and become one with the end of the universe. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C, potentially higher | Low 1-C, potentially higher Name: Thresh, the Chain Warden Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Several hundred years old) Classification: Wraith, Spirit Jailer | Dark Star Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 7, and 8 long as the Black Mist exists, he will be reborn indefinitely), Skilled sickle wielder, Chain Manipulation, Can rip out and absorb people's souls and can absorb the souls of those who have recently died, Intangibility (This also applies to his sickle, chain, and lantern), Limited Telekinesis (Able to telekinetically control his lantern), Flight, Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his offensive and defensive power by absorbing souls Via Damnation), Status Effect Inducement (Can Stun enemies Via Death Sentence), Forcefield Creation (Via Dark Passage), Extrasensory Perception (Via Dark Passage), Damage Boost (Via Flay), Statistics Reduction (Can Slow enemies Via Flay and The Box) |-|Dark Star=All powers as base plus Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Large Size (Types 6 to 7), Spaceflight, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation, Black Hole Creation, Existence Erasure (The black holes of Dark Stars are capable of erasing matter, time, and thought), Dimensional Travel, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill Nonexistent beings), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Comparable to Hecarim, battled Lucian and Senna simultaneously), potentially higher (His power increases with the number of souls he absorbs, the total amount of souls he can absorb is unknown) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Dark Stars are capable of destroying all of existence, which is consistently referred to as an infinite number of universes, timelines, and realities, as well as consuming the 5-Dimensional realm of The Void. Thresh has destroyed entire realities before, Stated he has the capacity to consume time, space and reality, Thresh does not even need to use his strongest attack to end the universe as even his Dark Matter Scythe alone is capable of destroying the universe), potentially higher (His power increases with the number of souls he absorbs, the total amount of souls he can absorb is unknown) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (At least comparable to if not superior to fodder ghouls that can tag Olaf, Comparable to Hecarim, Kept up with Lucian on multiple occasions) | Immeasurable (Dark Stars view time not as a linear thing, but rather as an outmoded tool of measurement for living organisms that must be destroyed and are capable of moving in The Void. States that to him space is no impediment, time is an illusion, and infinity is confined.) Lifting Strength: Class K (He can easily pull champions as heavy as Malphite, Nautilus, and Galio with Death Sentence) | Multi-Galactic (Can lift a black hole and swing it around with his hook, His head alone is as large as a galaxy) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ (Flay can move champions as large as Nautilus, Malphite, and Cho'Gath), potentially higher | Low Complex Multiversal, potentially higher Durability: Small Town level+, potentially higher (His defense increases with the number of souls he absorbs, the total amount of souls he can absorb is unknown) | Low Complex Multiverse level, potentially higher (His defense increases with the number of souls he absorbs, the total amount of souls he can absorb is unknown) Stamina: Limitless (Due to being undead) Range: Extended melee to dozens of meters with scythe and magic | Low Complex Multiverse Multiversal Standard Equipment: Several hook-headed chains, Spirit Lantern, Scythe Intelligence: High (Skilled in combat, A master of physical, mental, emotional, and psychological torture, able to exploit even the slightest vulnerability to maximum efficiency, to the point where he can torment living books, magic mirrors, and sentient spells with casual ease) Weaknesses: Thresh enjoys tormenting and playing with his prey rather than killing them immediately, Enchanted weapons such as Lucian's guns and awl are able to harm him (These weaknesses are nonexistent as Dark Star Thresh) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Damnation:' Thresh collects the souls of dead enemies by approaching them or by placing Dark Passage's lantern nearby. Each soul permanently grants ability power and bonus armor. *'Death Sentence:' Thresh throws out his chain in a line and tethers himself to the first enemy hit, dealing them magic damage and stunning them. While the tether persists, Thresh cannot attack and periodically tugs on the tether, each time pulling the target a short distance toward himself. Thresh can reactivate the ability to use Death Leap while the tether holds. **'Death Leap:' Thresh dashes to the bound enemy, removing the stun but allowing him to attack again. *'Dark Passage:' Thresh throws his lantern to the target location, revealing its immediate surroundings and shielding the first ally to come near it. An ally can pick up the lantern to dash to Thresh's location. If Thresh moves a certain distance away, the lantern automatically returns to him. *'Flay:' Thresh's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage, increased with the time he spent since his last basic attack. When activated, Thresh sweeps his chain in a broad line towards a target direction. Enemies hit take magic damage, are knocked in the direction of the chains, and are slowed afterwards. *'The Box:' Thresh summons 5 spectral walls around him. Each wall breaks upon contact with an enemy champion, dealing them magic damage and slowing them. Once a wall is broken, the remaining walls deal no damage and slow. Key: Base | Dark Star Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Spirits Category:Soul Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Undead Category:Sadists Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Chain Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Void Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1